New Beginings
by Teensuperxy014
Summary: Dean heads to Beacon hills to vist his cousin (Stiles) and uncle(Sheriff stilinski), but with Dean being a hunter and Stiles in Scotts pack sparks are going to fly but will Stiles and Dean find out the truth about each other and will the mysterious killings end? #destiel!
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles, do you remember your cousin Dean Winchester?"Stan wondered as he entered Stiles room.

"Yeah now I think about you please knock when you enter Dad so I know that your coming in" Stiles sighed as he spun around from his desk to his dad.

"Well he says that he is coming to vist for a couple days to make sure everything is good" Stan replied crossing his arms.

"Why is he all of a sudden coming now, I mean its nice and all but we haven't seen him in 11 maybe 12 years. Why is he all of a sudden visting?" Stiles turned back towards his desk.

"Maybe because we haven't seen each other in a long time and he wants to catch up, besides you and scott love the guy" Stan implied as he headed towards the door way.

"I think Scott may of had a man crush on Dean anyway" Stan chuckled leaning against the door.

"Hahaha he did but we were only 6 Dad. Anyways I got a lot of homework to catch up on so can you please" Stiles gestured as he glanced up towards his Dad and back towards his work.

"Fine, fine but Dean is going to be stopping over so I want you to be your best and Scott you can come out from Stiles's wardrobe now!" Stan added as Scott fell out and quickly got back up to his feet.

"I am a cop you know" Stan shouted down the hallway.

" Deans coming to town!" Scott let out a little scream of excitement whilst trying to contain it.

"It appears so now don't go all fanboy crush on me. Now back to the psychopath in town, what do you think another werewolf or what?" Stiles layed out all the evidence to his Dads latest case.

"I don't know but DEAN IS COMING TO TOWN!" Scott answered in excitement.

"Hahaha come on Stiles we idolised the guy remember?" Scott smiled.

"Hahaha yeah we did now I think about it you styled you hair just like his!" Stiles burst out laughing whilst crying at the same time.

"No I didn't!" Scott denided as he through Stiles pillow at him.

"Hahaha don't be such a sour wolf!" Stiles chuckled as they got back down to the case.

*Dean driving down the highway with his tunes on full blast so everyone he passes can hear it too*

"ITS THE EYE OF THE TIGER ITS THE THRILL O-"Dean answered his phone.

"_Hello?"_He asked as he tuned down his tunes.

"_Dean, don't hang up I just want to talk to you!"_Sam answered.

"_What do you want Sammy?I already told you I am busy"_ He grunted

"_Dean cant you just come and meet my fiancce please she wants to meet you" _Sam explained

"_We are getting married in 5 months" _Sam added

"_No Sammy I don't want to be around your fancy Stanford friends. Where I go trouble follows Sammy, you got out just be glad of your fiancce wants me there not you!"_ Den snapped

_"Dea-"_Dean hung up before Sam could finish.

'BEACON HILLS' the sign read as he zoomed past it.

*Knock, knock*

"I have got it!" Stiles yelled as he swung open the door to see Dean.

"Wow look how big you have got" Dean laughed as he walked through the door.

"Its nice to see you Dean" Stiles replied as he hugged him.

Dean didn't like hugs but he dicided to make an exception just this once.

"You two. Where is your Dad?" Dean asked.

"In the kitchen working a case" Stiles answered noticing how older Dean had got but still got the looks.

"Thanks. How have you been anyways?" Dean asked as they made there way into the kitchen where Stan hadn't noticed them.

"Good but a lot of work from school" Stiles answered taking a seat whilst Dean made himself at home and grabbed a beer.

"Yeah maybe a lot of work but don't drop out like I did just settle down and get a job, get married and have mini Stiles" Dean laughed putting his feet on the table.

"Well that's a mission on its own" Stiles sighed.

"Don't worry soon ladys will be chasing you" Dean reassured him as Stan just noticed Dean had come in.

"Dean" Stan smiled.

"The one and only" Dean replied guggling his beer.

"Oi, feet off the table. I may not have seen you for abit but no feet on the table!" Stan rambeled.

"Okay that's my queue to set off to bed. See you tomorrow Dean" Stiles exited the room heading to bed.

"You raised a good kid, well done Stan" Dean applauded.

"Don't try sarcasm with me I have enough from stiles as it is" Stan chuckled whilst taking off his glasses

"Yes, sir" Dean replied.

"Is it okay if I stop here for a month?" Dean questioned

"Sure but what about Sam?" Stan asked

"Sammy is busy" Dean snapped trying to not show his emotions.

"Okay, you can stay as long as you like there is always a home for you here Dean" Stan smiled as he changed the subject.

"Thanks Stan" Dean Mumbled gulping the last drop of his beer as Stan got up to the other side of the room.

"Your room is the one at the end of the hall and turn the lights off when you go up" Stan added.

"Yes, sir" Dean replied as he turned off the lights and headed up to bed.

Dean closed the door behind him. Put his 'equipment' in his wardrobe and jumped into the bed only to fall in a deep trance like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The vision

'Knock,knock'

"Get the door will you stiles" Stan commanded gesturing towards the door.

"Fine" Stiles sighed.

"Hey" Scott smiled as his eyes shot to Dean.

"DEAN!" Scott sprinted to give him a big hug.

"Huh?" Dean replied as Scott wraped his arms around him.

"Come Scott were going be late" Stiles explained giving Dean a wink as Dean was a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay see you later Dean , we got lots to catch up on" Scott smiled with Stiles dragging him our the house.

"Bye" Stiles shut the door with Scott yelling bye and waving behind him.

"Come on" Stiles laughed as he open his jeep.

"Do you think I made a good impression on him?" Scott asked jumping into the seat.

"Sure jumping on the guy and hugging him ultimately freaking him out is a really good impression" Stiles replied sarcastically whilst starting his jeep to head to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right I am off" Stan announced taking the last sip of his coffee.

"Okay" Dean smiled

"Oh damn it Stiles forgot his lunch again!" Stan mumbled

"Don't worry I will drop it off for him" Dean answered. Besides he hadn't been there for the kid and now it was time to.

"Thanks Dean. Oh and don't use the microwave it explodes from time to time" Stan headed out to work.

"Huh?" Dean wondered looking at the microwave.

Dean grabbed his laptop and searched for jobs around the area whilst taking a swig out of his flask.

"Dean" Castiel started.

"DAMN IT CAS!" Dean jumped spilling his whiskey all over him.

"A little warning next time please" Dean moaned whipping his trousers.

"Sorry Dean but its important" Castiel apologised taking a seat.

"What?" Dean grouned as he shut his computer.

"The is something in this town Dean and I need to take care of it" Cas replied.

"So?" Dean answered.

"So I need your help Dean" Cas put on his serious face.

"Why cant you just use your angelic ability's?" Dean asked.

"Its called Beacon hills for a reason Dean. My navigational skills are fried" Cas answered.

"Fine. What are we hunting?" Dean questioned rubbing his face.

"I don't know" Cas dazed off into oblivion.

"Wow, Cas that's really helpful" Dean moaned as Cas swooped of to heaven.

"CAS, CAS!" Dean bellowed.

" Damn it!" Dean whispered to himself.

'Great now I have a hunt with no leads, no clue what it is or anything' he thought as he headed for the fridge ,grabbing a beer.

2 hours later...

Dean headed out of the house with Stiles's lunch and got into his baby(67 Impala)."Lets rock and roll baby this kids are gonna love you" Dean whispered to his car whilst enjoying the noise of the engine. He decided to blast his tunes and text Stiles that he will be waiting for him to pick up his lunch outside of school. Dean driven down outside of the school entrance and into two car parking spots. And got out to sit on his bumper whilst waiting for Stiles.

Stiles had finally come out." Hey what took you so long?" Dean asked handing him his lunch.

"Teacher kept me behind. Sorry" Stiles grumbled as he took out his lunch.

"No problem. So who do you like?" Dean asked as Stiles sat with him on his bumper.

"Huh? Oh Lydia she is just perfect" Stiles answered smiling at the thought of her.

"hmmn I bet she is" Dean replied.'I really need to hook this kid up I don't even think he has kissed a girl before or even dated one at that' Dean thought as stiles tooked in to his sandwich.

"How about you Dean ever been in a relationship?" Stiles asked glansing up at Dean.

" Well not one that lasts for long" Dean answered fighting back the memorises.

"Anyway hows school going?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good" Stiles replied as he saw Scott waving.

"I got to go but I will see you back home?" Stiles put away his sandwich wondering what was a matter.

"Okay be good" Dean pulled a smile as he jumped into his baby.

"Bye" Stiles wondered as he walked over to Scott listening to the roars of Deans car dispear in the distance.

"Whats up?" Stiles snapped itching to know what was going on.

"Lydia had a vision!" Scott pulled him leading the way.

Lydia was sat in an abandoned class room with Allison and Isaac comforting her.

"What happened?!" Stiles grabbed her hand dazing into her eyes.

"I saw you" Lydia answered dazing back at him.

"Stiles I saw you die!" She cried as all eyes fell on him.

"What?!" Scott snapped afraid of the inhevitable.

"Stiles will die" Allison repeated staring a him.

"Yes Stiles I saw you die and it was the most painful death I have ever seen" Lydia added as Scott turned white.

" Her visions have never been wrong" Isaac replied as he exited the room hiding his emotions.

"When will I die?" Stiles gulped and studdered.

"I don't know but I do know that you will die in a young mans arms" Lydia answered as Stiles knew what she ment and turned pale like a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3: The choice

School had finally finished and Stiles was terrified of the future. All he knew was that he would die in Deans arms in sphere pain. Stiles walked over to his jeep with Scott hot in pursuit.

"It wont happen. I wont let it happen Stiles I promise" Scott reassured him.

"Don't make a promise that you cant keep" Stiles sighed as they both got into the car.

" Lydia has never been wrong Scott. Never." Stiles snapped as he started to drive.

The ride was silent as both of them was thinking of the inevitable and was just waiting for, thinking when was his clock going to be up? They finally reached Scotts house.

"Hey can you wait abit before telling your mom. I need to wrap my head round this" Stiles asked as he rolled down his window.

"Okay" Scott nodded in agreement.

Stiles finally pulled up to his house to open the door. Then a man was standing there, he had blue eyes and brown hair, he was wearing a suit with a trench coat over the top.

"Hi Stiles" he smiled dazing into Stiles eyes.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked keeping eye contact.

"Oh I am Castiel a friend of Deans" Cas answered closing the door.

"Where is Dean?" Stiles questioned as he thrown his bag on to the couch.

"He is in the shower I was with him but he told me to get out. He mentioned something about space. I don't know what that means but I left anyway because he started going crazy" Cas explained.

"Okay then Castiel do you want something to eat?" Stiles asked traveling to the kitchen with Cas following him like a lost puppy.

"I don't eat and drink" Cas replied.

"Eeeerrrrrr okay" Stiles added as he grabbed a can of chilled pepsi.

Dean walked down the stairs squeaky clean.

" DAMN IT CAS I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT AND TO AT LEASED GIVE M-" Dean stopped as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey Stiles did you have a good day at school?" Dean asked as he felt embarrassed of what he just said.

"Eeeerrrrr yeah I am going to leave you two alone" Stiles left and practically sprinted upstairs.

"Well that went well thanks Cas no warning about that as well?" Dean moaned as he grabbed a beer.

"Dean" Cas stared.

"What?" Dean snapped after taking a sip of his beer.

"That's the boy" Cas answered.

"What?! Stiles is what you came for!" Dean slammed his beer on the table.

"Yes" Cas added.

"Why?!" Dean questioned.

"Dean, Stiles has information we need. We need to get into his head" Cas explained.

" Information about what?!" Dean snapped.

"I am not permitted to tell you that Dean" Cas added.

"Well I am not letting you slice open that kids head up there!" Dean groweled.

"He is my cousin. I don't have alot of family about these days" Dean added.

"Dean" Cas sighed.

"No Cas" Dean cried.

"We need him either way he can rather help us or we will have to force him" Cas replied.

"Dean he is a clever kid he has noticed something about the killings here and we need that information" Cas explained.

"Why him" Dean sighed.

"He can hunt with us Dean. We will look after him. If anything he will be safer" Cas added.

"No I don't want him to have the life I have" Dean replied.

"Dean he wont I will wipe his memory so he wont remember what happened" Cas questioned.

"Fine. But I will tell him in my own time" Dean answered as Cas returned back to heaven.

Dean was left alone exhausted at the debate he just had. Knock, knock. Dean strolled over to the door to see two girls. One with strawberry blond hair and another with brown silky hair.

"Hi is Stiles in?" Allison asked.

"Eeerrrr one moment" Dean answered.

"STILES TWO GIRLS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU?" Dean yelled in surprize as Stiles sprinted down the stairs.

"Thanks Dean I will be back later" Stiles smiled.

"Uh, okay" Dean replied in shock as he closed the door behind him to watch tv.

"Whats up?" Stiles asked Lydia and Allison.

"We need to talk" Lydia answered.

"Okay" Stiles replied as he opened the house door to go to his room.

"Whats the important thing?" Stiles questioned shutting the door behind him.

"The killings in the town have something to do with your death" Lydia told him.

"Okay, in what way?" Stiles asked.

"All the vics knew you some how" Allison answered.

"Yeah but I know most people in this town so" Stiles Replied.

"They were all in your kinder garden class" Lydia handed him a sheet of paper.

"Oh" Stiles couldn't find words.

"We have got to go but we will see you at school tomorrow?" Lydia asked.

"Of course where else would I be?" Stiles chuckled as they both headed for Scotts.

Dean came in with a proud look on his face and jumped on the bed.

"Wow you dirty boy" Dean smiled.

"They just friends" Stiles turned around putting his evidence in his draw.

" Yeah there all just friends at first" Dean replied.

"One of them is Scotts girlfriend and the other is my crush" Stiles sighed.

"Oh I am sorry that nothing happened" Dean laughed.

"Haha get some rest now Stiles. I have some big news to tell you tomorrow" Dean explained turning off the light as Stiles jumped into bed.

Dean was dreading tomorrow he had to tell a innocent kid that things that goes creek in the night will kill you. Dean lay in bed and eventually drifted into an unwinding sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The revalation

Dean woke up after a dream from when he went to hell. Sam had called him twice but he didn't want to talk to him not now anyway. Dean walked down stairs to see Stiles eating toast.

"Its time Dean" Cas whispered in his ear behind him as he jumped.

"DAMN IT CAS WARNING?!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry" Cas followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Stiles annocunced with half a mouthful of toast.

"Eeeerrrr Stiles I have something to tell you its important" Dean replied.

"Uh sorry Dean but can it wait? I just cant be late for school today" Stiles asked with Cas looking over his shoulder.

"Sure it can in fact take your time getting back" Dean chuckled with an inassited look from Cas.

"Uh, off you go, I will tell you as soon as you get back" Dean smiled pushing him out the door.

"Dean I thought you was going to tell him today" Cas snapped.

"Yeah I will tell him as soon as he gets back from school Cas" Dean sighed sitting down as Cas knocked over his coffee.

"DAMN IT CAS!" Dean groaned

"I will clean it up" Cas smiled as he got the mop. He picked up the empty cup, then he started to mop up the coffee but It just spread further over the floor, then Cas decided to use kitchen roll, that also didn't work he just ended up with a big pile of soggy mush, however then he went to pick that up and all the coffee absorbed from it just when back on the ground.

"Um Dean can you help me please its not working" Cas asked almost in tears as Dean mopped up the substance straight away without any problems.

"Thank you Dean" Cas smiled as he sat down next to Dean.

"Can we watch the pizza man I learn so much from him" Cas questioned followed by a filthy look from Dean.

"No Cas" Dean replied.

"Oh okay then we will just watch these penguins" Cas sat back waiting for Stiles to return back from school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Stiles just arrived at school weary of the future. He walked down the hall to meet Scott when the sectary pulled him over.

"Stiles can you do me a favour" The sectary asked.

"Uh.." Stiles started but didn't manage to finish.

"Great" She smiled.

"Caroline meet Stiles. He will guide you to all your classes today" The sectary explained.

"Here's a late slip for the day to tell the teachers why you will be late" She explained.

"Okay thanks. Hey Caroline welcome to our strange school" Stiles smiled. Caroline had blond silky hair, emerald eyes and was thin.

"Thanks Stiles" She smiled.

"No problem" He winked.

"So lets look at your classes" Stiles looked down at her table. Luckly she had most of her classes with him, Scott or Lydia.

"Okay so we have History first" Stiles smiled.

"Cool so what are the people here like then?" She asked glancing at a couple of faces in the hall.

"Okay I guess" Stiles answered honestly then the bell rang out alerting everyone that it was time for class. They both walked into class.

"Hey sir Caroline is new here do you have a place for her to sit?" Stiles asked.

"Sure she can sit next to you" The teacher snapped.

"Okay" Stiles showed her to her seat.

"This teacher is okay but he hates me so" Stiles told her as she got out her books.

LUNCH

"Hey Caroline did you enjoy math?" Stiles questioned realizing what a stupid question it was.

"Yeah it was okay I guess. Anyway I am going to hang out with a couple people from the class. I will see you tomorrow?" She ased.

"Sure. Where else would I be?" Stiles smiled as he walked towards 3 other girls and boys her new 'clique'.

Eventually the day pasted slowly and Stiles travelled back home. Caroline was there.

"Hi?" Stiles smiled surprised.

"Oh my god you live here?!" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" Stiles answered.

"I just moved next door" She smiled.

" Small world huh?" Stiles smiled.

"I guess so" She replied as Stiles walked inside.

"Hey how was school?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good I guess what was that thing you wanted to tell me? Oh hey Cas" Stiles answered.

"Okay I might as well just say it quickly so it doesn't sound so crazy" Dean replied.

"I hunt monsters like Vampires, Wendingos, Demons the whole supernatural package. Cas here is a angel and I am really here because Cas says something is here which is big and the only way we can fix it is by you helping us" Dean explained as Stiles froze.

"What?!" Stiles gasped.

"Yup I am sorry its true." Cas comfirmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

what do you think guys? good or not let me know by clicking the review button and follow me!

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was shocked as he brain tried to process the information he just received. He new about Scott and the bestiary, however Angels! He never expected them.

"Stiles I realise this is a lot to process but we need your help" Cas rushed as he stood up.

"You have information we need to catch the supernatural being here" Cas added.

"Stiles?" Dean asked.

"Uh, sorry it's just a lot to process sorry" Stiles answered as he began to gather all his thoughts.

"How can I help?" Stiles questioned.

"We need to extract information from your brain or you can help us on this hunt" Dean answered wishing he could see what Stiles was thinking.

"Okay, well I don't know what I know so" Stiles replied with confusion of what the important information in his head could be.

"Well it's about supernatural creatures" Cas pointed out the obvious.

" I have been seeking evidence from my dad and the people who are beefing killed are all in my kindergarten class if that helps" Stiles thought as he getured upstairs. Dean and Stiles entered his room as Cas flew up.

""what the?!" Stiles jumped.

"sorry" Cas mumbled with his baby face on.

"It's okay I just got to get used to it" Stiles shook his head as Dean shot Cas a quit it look. Stiles walked over to his desk and grabbed out the files to hand to Dean.

"So all the murders are connected to this" Dean glanced up waiting Stiles to reply.

"oh yeah. I always steal a few of my dads cases every now and again. Please don't tell him that" Stiles begged as Cas picked up the files and everything dropped out. They all stared for a few seconds before one of them actually picked the paper work back up.

" My bad" Cas admitted.

"why would some phyco creature target your kinder garden class?" Dean asked in curiosity.

"I have no idea but whoever it is. There sick." Stiles gulped as he looked down at the victims mutilated bodies.

"Werewolf?" Dean suggested.

"No a werewolf wouldn't be able to rip the body like this and the heart is still there" Cas disagreed as he pointed at several organs on the page.

" Wendingo?" Dean implied.

"Nah. They don't target people" Dean corrected himself."

" Angels?" Cas replied.

"Demons?" Cas added.

"possibly" Dean put down the work and looked at Stiles who was bewildered.

"Stiles I am a hunter. Don't worry nothing will happen to your farther or you I promise you that" Dean smiled.

"I know. This is a lot to process" Stiles examined Cas as he was listening into his angel radio.

"The Angels want Stiles. He needs a hex bag" Cas explained as Dean shot a worried look at him.

"Hex bag?" Stiles questioned.

" It's so a witch or whatever wants you can't find you" Dean answered as Cas vanished back to heaven.

" Where did he go?" Stiles asked searching the room for Cas.

"returned to heaven" Dean answered as he patted Stiles on the shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Dean" Stiles stopped him as he leaned against the door.

"Yeah" Dean replied.

" What happens when we die?" Stiles questioned with a big gulp.

" Heaven, Hell, purgatory. Depending on what you do in this life" Dean smiled.

" Where do you think I will go?" Stiles replied.

"Heaven because your not supernatural and your not a bad guy" Dean smirked trying to reassure him.

" Thanks" Stiles smiled trying to stay positive.

"You get some rest you have had a big day" Dean replied walking out the door. Stiles was left to gather his thoughts. Should of he told Dean about Scott and that he was in a pack. He began to feel guilty that he didn't know weather he could trust him. Stiles flung himself back onto the bed feeling a sense of hopelessness as he debated to tell Dean he was in a pack.

DEAN:

(just left Stiles room)

Dean couldn't believe that he had just done that. He had ruined Stiles remaining childhood of what he had left. Dean slowly broke down as he entered his room and picked up his phone; 4 missed phone calls from Sam. Dean still wasn't perpaired to talk to him yet, he was happy for Sam and didn't want to pull him back into the mess which he called his life. Dean switched off the light and climed into bed to pull the duvet over his body. He couldn't forgive himself for telling Stiles as he knew that it would remain with him for the rest of his life and now he was put into portential danger as the was a rumour that Stiles had answers that dark forces wanted to reque havoc on the world. Dean slowly drifted into a restless sleep which hell crawled it's way back into his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up to see Cas next to him and jumped out of bed.

"morning Dean" Cas smiled as he also got up.

"Did you sleep in my bed with me" Dean mumbled.

"no but you hugged me. Who is Mr bear?" Cas asked as he walked over to Dean who was still processing what just happened.

" Just don't go in my bed again" Dean sighed with a guilty conscious.

" It's not your fault Dean that boy had to know. Besides we are going on our first mission today" Cas announced as he grabbed the evidence off Deans desk.

" Cas it's too soon for Stiles to go on a hunt. He needs time to process this stuff first before we throw him in to this" Dean debated.

" We done have time this thing is getting stronger by the day" Cas dazed into Deans emerald eyes as Dean grabbed his phone. 10 missed calls from Sam.

" Why are you not talking to your brother?" Cas questioned as Dean slammed the phone back onto his desk.

" Because Cas he has a life now and I am not going to be the one to take it away" Dean sighed turning back to Cas.

" Your rather in or out Cas that's just the way it has to be" Dean explained.

" I understand" Cas noticed Dean emotions started to swirl within him and decided to change the topic.

" Dean we have to go" Cas darted as he walked out into Stiles room. Stiles was still in a deep sleep trying to wrap his head around the new knowledge he recieved.

"Cas!" Dean shouted after him as he reached Stiles room to find Cas packing Stiles bag.

" what are you doing?!" Dean snapped.

" They know where Stiles is we need to get out of town now!" Cas answered as he shook Stiles awake.

" Huh? Dean what's happening?" Stiles asked confused.

" They know where you are we need to get you out of here now!" Cas thrower Stiles bag at him as Dean ran down stairs and started the impala. Stiles put his jumper over his pyjamas and galloped down the stairs after Dean.

" Whats happening!" Stiles demanded scared of what misfortune coming his way to kill him.

" I don't know. Cas will explain later, just get in!" Dean told stiles as they lept into the impala and sped down the road out of beacon hills. Cas popped up in the car.

" Cas what's happening?!" Dean questioned.

" They came and trashed the place but I left a message for your dad so he would know that you both were okay. You are on a hunting trip with Dean" Cas reassured them.

" Cas you still haven't answered me what was coming for us?!" Dean repeated angrily.

" Angels, demons the whole lot. You are very important Stiles and they all want you" Cas explained scared for the teen. Stiles took a big gulp which everyone heard.

" It's okay Stiles I promise nothing will happen to you" Dean replied as he reached the highway. They drove for another 8 hours straight and ended up in a small town called tree hill. They settled down in a small hotel room with two beds, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

" how long you told Stiles dad we will be on the hunting trip?" Dean asked as he dumped his belongings on the bed.

" 2-3 weeks" Cas answered quite pleased with himself.

" What! Hunting trips only take a weekend or a week max" Dean thrower his head in his hands.

" Sorry Dean" Cas mumbled in disappointment.

" What am i supposed to do now?!" Stiles replied.

" we just got to lay low of a week or two that's all" Dean smiled trying to put some positivity into the disaster of a situation they were in.

" What about school, friends, Scott's pa-" Stiles paused.

" Scott's what?" Dean repeated.

"pet. Scott's pet" Stiles recovered hoping Dean wouldn't notice anything. Silenus fell for a few seconds.

" don't worry about that I'll sign you up for a new school. I didn't know Scott had a pet" Dean looked up.

" oh yeah... He has a... Bunny called Bunny" Stiles did some quick thinking on the spot.

"huh?" Dean smiled as Cas came back with shopping and three slush puppies.

" I broke the slush puppie machine" Cas moaned as he started to unpack the shopping.

"Pie?!" Dean demanded as Cas handed him a cherry pie. Dean smiled grabbing a fork to dig in.

" What now?" Stiles asked wondering how everyone would react back home.

" You go to school and act like a normal teenager for the next week or two. Everything will be fine" Dean answered with half a mouth full of pie as Cas handed Stiles his slush whilst siping his.

" Okay. Thanks " Stiles shook his head trying to consume the past 10 hours.

" You better get some sleep" Cas suggested as he looked at Stiles who was yawning.

" Yeah. I booked you in to start at a school tomorrow" Dean wiped to last remaining crumbes off his mouth.

"okay then. Thanks Dean for telling me the truth about all this. It would of been a lot to Handle in one day" Stiles smiled as he jumped into bed to fall into a deep sleep in which he wondered about the events unraveling and when death would come knocking at his door. Dean stood up with a full stomach and placed a hex bag under Stiles pillow. He turned back to Cas.

" What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

" stay here. I can't go back to heaven" Cas sighed as Dean got into bed.

" Thanks Cas for the warning. We would of never made it without you" Dean yawned as he fell to sleep. Cas gazed off into a land where everything was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keep reading to find out how Stiles's first day at his new school goes.

Hit the follow and favorite button!

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and next story Friday!

:)


	7. Chapter 7

" GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Dean bellowed sending Stiles jumping out of bed.

" Okay!" Stiles moaned back lying on the floor hugging his quilt like a teddy.

" Come on you got school!" Dean groand as he picked up the paper searching for a job.

" What?!" Stiles shot up putting on his trousers.

" Dean. I got you a breakfast" Cas smiled as he walked through the door.

" Your going to be late" Cas alerted Stiles as he picked up his bag.

" I know. I know" Stiles repeated as he picked up his toast.

" Don't worry I'll take you. Sit down and have your breakfast" Cas slowed him down.

" What you going to do? Fly me over" Stiles chukeled.

" Yes" Cas answered.

" Oh yeah. I forgot you were a angel" Stiles laughed as he picked up his plate. It had bacon, eggs. It was a proper full English.

" Nice food Cas. Where do you get it?!" Dean stoveled the food in the mouth.

" England just off the pan actually" Cas answered again.

" Wow I'll never get my head round this. Thanks Cas" Stiles smiled with half a mouthful of bacon.

" Yeah well you'll get used to it eventually" Dean explained as Cas walked over to Stiles.

" Are you ready to go?" Cas asked Stiles.

" Yeah let's fly" Stiles laughed.

" Just a warning try to keep your breakfast down" Dean added.

" Wha-" it was too late Cas had transported him to his new school. Stiles stomach flipped and twisted.

" don't worry Dean will pick you up after" Cas smiled as they stood in front of a big building were students entered. Stiles was having trouble keeping his food down.

" Thanks Cas" stiles managed to blurt out but Cas was gone. There it was tree hill high, he would only spend a week or two there but he wanted to make a good impression. It was like a fresh start. Nobody knew him and he had no supernatural creatures After him. It was just him. Stiles walked through the door. It was busy but that's how he liked it. He traveled to reception were he got a key for his locker and a timetable with a map on the back of the school. He put his books into his locker, it was blank everyone else's had a picture or something. Now he could leave his mark on the school forever.

" Hey" a blond curly haired girl spoke.

" Hi" Stiles replied as she smiled.

" I haven't seen you round here before" She added.

" Oh yeah I am new, started today. I am Stiles" he answered hoping he was making a good impression.

" well hi Stiles I am peyton" she replied as a few girls over her shoulder were giggling.

" Well it was nice to meet you and your friends Peyton" stiles winked as he shut his locker and walked to class. English. Everyone sat down. Peyton and her friends were in there too.

" Morning class. Today we will be learning Shakespeare " miss Grenrich announced.

" Psst!" One of Peytons friends whispered.

" What?" Stiles leaned back.

" Here's my number. I am Brooke" she spoke softly into his ear. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a perky personality.

" thanks" Stiles replied chuffed with the ego he had produced. The rest of the lession consisted of Peyton occasionally meeting eye contact with him which was awkward. He walked out on his way to second period when a blond haired boy approached him.

" Hey what you doing with Peyton and Brooke?" He asked.

" Sorry i am a bit lost" Stiles stopped in confusion.

" Look there just looking for rebounds I suggest you stay away" he implied as he walked alongside Stiles.

" Hey look I am not going to be here long anyway..." Stiles tried to seek a name.

" Lucas" he smiled.

" Lucas. I am Stiles" Stiles held his hand out which he shook.

MEANWHILE...

" Cas I found a job we could do" Dean smiled victoriously as Cas stood up to join him.

" Let's go take a look" Dean added as he put on his suit and remembered to pick up the fbi badges this time. He looked down at his phone. 12 miss calls from Sam. He wanted to pick up its just that the was too much going on right now.

" I'll take us" Cas suggested.

" No, no we will take baby" Dean snapped as he picked up the keys to his car. They drove down to the police station and grabbed the files.

" Looks like a ghost" Dean smiled delighted with the easy job he picked up.

" No it can't be the ankles are all hobbled at. A ghost wouldn't do that" Cas interrupted as they walked into Karen's cafe.

" Can I get you anything?" She asked.

" Yeah please two coffees" Dean winked as she poured the coffee.

" I haven't seen you two round here before" she smiled placing the mugs down on the table as Dean gave her the cash.

" Yeah we just moved here for a few weeks to get away from-" Cas replied.

" Away from the terrible weather" Dean interrupted giving Cas that what the hell are you doing! Look.

"So are you two a" She suggested.

" No, no of course not" Dean laughed as Cas picked up his coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think Destiel fans? See how the day runs with the next chapter Sunday!

Please tell me what you think or follow me ㈳6

if you like this then I suggest you read New troubles arisen or a supernatural twist!

Thanks for reading guys! ㈴1


	8. Chapter 8

Cas blushed at Dean as Dean practically choked on his coffee. They both looked down at the evidence trying to hide there emotions. The mangled body looked as if it had been hunted down by wolves but the heart was intact. Then the was that the body smelt of sulphur according to the documents but it didn't look like it was tochered so it left on terrible thought that Dean couldn't stand.

" Dean" Cas worked it out as Deans face turned white like paper.

" I know" Dean replied shutting the evidence. Deals had been made in the small town and now it was time for the hell hounds to fetch the soul to drag to hell.

" You okay there buddy you just look like you seen a ghost" the woman asked.

" Yeah I'm fine" Dean lied.

" Do you know anyone who became really successful within the past 10 years?" Dean questioned trying to find information.

" Not really but Dan Scott was really successful" She muttered as her face changed.

" Really in what way?" Cas asked.

" He landed a women who was really rich and built up a company. He has two sons one with me and another with his wife. There the same age" she explained.

" Wow" Dean was shocked.

" Yeah I know" she nodded her head.

" Why would you tell us all that?" Dean asked.

" Because sooner or later your going to find out anyway. I am Karen by the way and my son is Lucas" Karen told him.

" Well Karen I admire you" Cas smiled.

"Thanks" Karen smiled back.

" Well we better be off. It was nice meeting you Karen and I will be back for that pie!" Dean waved as they both exited the shop.

" Great it had to be hell hounds on our asses!" Dean muttered as he got into his car.

" Well they might tip the demons off on where we are at so if we do go after them then we have to kill them straight away Dean" Cas explained how complex the situation is.

" I know Cas. I know" Dean sighed starting the car on there way back to the motel.

MEANWHILE...

Stiles finally finished sports when he saw another guy approaching him. Nathan Scott. Lucas's brother.

" Hey I want you to stay away" Nathan pushed him into the locker.

" What?!" Stiles replied confused.

" You heard me stay away or I'll make you" he snapped Stiles was now liking the other brother better.

" Fine" Stiles pushed Nathan off him as the coach yelled at them both. Stiles evacuated the locker room and went outside to have luch. Today so far as a new start wasn't going so well. He had two brothers on his back telling him to stay away from certain girls. What was this school dibs on girls or something?! Stiles took a bite into his sandwhich when he noticed a strange figure lurking in the shadows. He was now put in a awkward position he could call Dean and Cas or he could go over to see what it was himself. Stiles stud up to stroll over to the last time he saw it. He noticed a couple of people looking at him but he didn't care, he had to know he wasn't being watched. He turned the corner to see two people making out. Lucas and a older woman. Peyton, Brooke both had followed Stiles and saw it too. They both walked up to Lucas and slapped him hard across the face. You could practically hear it. Great now I have a death warrant on my head Stiles though to himself after both the girls turned to him. The both gave him a lingering stare then left.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Lucas snarled marching right up to him.

" I thought I saw something sorry" Stiles explained.

" DAMN IT!" Lucas punched the wall. As Stiles slowly slipped away.

1 hour later...

School had finally ended luckily. Stiles had enough teen drama for one day when Peyton and Brooke stopped him.

" Did you know that Lucas was dating?" Brooke asked.

" No. I just though I saw something and it turned out to be him making out" Stiles explained.

" sorry I know you both had feelings for that guy" Stiles realised trying to comfort them.

"he is a jackass. You both deserve better" Stiles smiled as he walked around them both who were shocked at how nice Stiles was but really he just wanted to go to sleep. Deans car pulled up.

" had a good first day at school?" Dean asked as Stiles got in.

" Not really just get me back to the motel I need to call Scott" Stiles groaned as Dean pulled away from the school. They got back to the motel and Stiles just dived onto the bed. 'Hey Scott I have gone on to a hunting trip with Dean so I won't be back for a few days ' Stiles texted him hoping everything was okay. Dean also jumped into bed a fell to sleep. Stiles was left wondering weather he should tell Dean about the pack.

" What's troubling you?" Cas asked sitting in the corner.

" Just thinking" Stiles lied as he knew that Dean was a hunter and he couldn't tell him about the pack or he would hunt them down and kill them one by one. It was in Deans nature.

" Night Cas" Stiles added as he fell into a trance like sleep were everything was okay and he was safe with his pack back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Tell me by writing a review.

Thanks for reading ㈴6


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles awoken to a new day. He didn't want to get up his bed was too comfy and warm compared to the fresh air outside. His eyes slowly opened to analyse the enviroment around him. He debated several minutes before getting out of his bed. Coldness grabbed him and made him shiver. Dean was still asleep so Stiles decided to get ready and go. He grabbed his lunch, bag and positivity on his way out. He walked whilst checking his phone for messages back home. Nothing. He felt a sudden feeling of being unwanted or forgotten. He text Scott to see how he was but no reply. He phoned Scott to see what was a matter or weather he should come back home.

" Hey Scott what's happening back home?" Stiles asked whilst hearing music in the background.

" WHAT?!" Scott yelled down the phone sending Stiles ear drums mad

" Are you at a party?" Stiles relpied feeling left out.

" Yeah I am" Scott boasted.

" Hows it going back home?" Stiles asked.

"What?!" Scott shouted.

" Never mind have fun" Stiles answered hanging up in jealousy. He felt left out, like he wasn't in the pack anymore. He dragged himself to first period feeling abandoned and misinformed.

MEANWHILE...

" Dean... Dean wake up" Cas nudged him with a groan in reply.

" Stiles has gone to school" Cas smiled holding a bacon bun. Dean snatched it off of him and gobbled it whole.

" He better be" Dean mumbled with half a mouthful of bacon bun.

" I checked on Dan the suspect and he looks posh" Cas explained whilst staring at Dean who had just destoryed the food.

" Do you think it's him?" Dean asked hoping for a yes.

" Maybe but either way Dean, we'll have to be carful on this one" Cas answered as Dean got up and entered the bathroom.

" Fine we'll be carful" Dean replied with a dash of sarcasm in his tone. Dean finally got ready and jumped in his baby ready for following the suspect around all day.

"Let's go" Dean smiled as Cas got in the car. They pulled up outside of Dans home( very posh) and began there watch. Dean checked his phone. 5 miss calls from Sam. He made it clear he didn't want to go to the wedding but Sam was being difficult.

" It's Sam isn't it" Cas broke the silence.

"yeah he just doesnt know when to take a hint that's all" Dean sighed as Dan pulled off his drive to go to work.

" Well I don't want to talk about it. Let's see what Danny boy is up to now a days" Dean pulled off the curb in pursuit of the vehicle ahead.

MEANWHILE...

It was 2 period and Stiles couldn't feel more lonely. He hadn't got any friends, nobody really knew him at all.

" psst...psst" Brooke smiled beside him.

" Hey" Stiles smiled back.

" What's up?" She asked.

" The sky" Stiles answered as she laughed.

" Brooke. What is Shakespeare famos for?" The teacher sighed as Brooke froze.

" Being hot" She smiled as everyone laughed.

" Outside now, Stiles do you know?" The teacher questioned.

"Um.. Being famosly taught worldwide" Stiles joked.

"Right you can go join Brooke" The teacher pointed them towards the door. They both exited the room.

" I knew you knew that" She bit her bottem lip turning towards Stiles.

" Hey, I thought it was a good joke " Stiles implied laughing.

" Yeah well your really bad at jokes" Brooke smiled as the teacher joined them.

" Well one of you obviously put the other up to this so confess or face the consequences" the teacher demanded the culprit.

"It was me. I dared her to do it" Stiles lied to keep her out of trouble.

" Okay then Brooke back in class whilst I have a word with Stiles" the teacher sent her back as she had a look of shock on her face.

" Stiles I never thought you would do this and I am very disappointed in you" the teacher snapped.

"1 hour detention after school" she announced.

" But-" Stikes tried to argue.

" No exceptions" she added as the bell indicated it was time for a new lession. Dean wasn't going to like this.

MEANWHILE...

Dean and Cas pulled up to Dans garage which sold cars for high prices. All they could see was him sitting in his office all day.

" This guy looks clear Dean" Cas stated.

" Yeah they always do" Dean grumbled as he looked into his goggles.

"Dean it's okay about Sam" Cas started.

" I don't want to talk about it Cas" Dean snapped.

" Look I just want the best for him. Staying away is the best for him" Dean explained.

" But Dean he wants you there. He would be upset without you there" Cas replied as Dan was on the move again.

" I haven't got time for this Cas, can we just focus on the hunt please" Dean added following Dan.

MEANWHILE...

It was lunch and Stiles decided to read Lone wolf. Made sense as he was missing his pack a lot.

" Hey Stiles can I talk to you?" Peyton asked as Stiles gestured for her to sit down.

" Why did you cover for Brooke?" She questioned.

" Because it felt right" Stiles smiled putting his book down as she dased into his eyes.

" Okay then I just wanted to know" she replied.

" Are you gay?" She blurted out.

" Haha no ain't are you?" Stiles smirked abit hurt she asked the question.

" No. I was just asking because your not like the other guys. A jerk" she blushed.

" Well thanks" Stiles smiled as she walked away. He walked down the hall as a gun shot rang out, followed by a emergency bell. Somebody had brought a gun to school to kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT CHAPTER IS A MUST READ!


End file.
